


Not so ordinary day

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Relationships: Max Carbo/Iago Vilches





	Not so ordinary day

Max is standing, waiting. This is a long shot at best. He had spent a day in bed, crying off and on. Waking up the next day he read the letter again. It still hurt. Why? A question he knew he didn't have to ask. Despite what Iago did and how long he had been gone, he is still in love with him. And it wouldn't matter how long he was gone, months, years, he is still going to feel the same way. Looking at the letter, it gave him something he hadn't had, hope. And also an idea that is beyond crazy.The door in front of him opening. 

His breath catching as he sees who is standing beside it. Shock has frozen him where he stands. Unable to tear his eyes away. He is standing not knowing what to say. Something, he doesnt know what, is making Max take a step forward. He has been trying to find the words on the way here. The door closing behind him. The only ones in his mind are the ones from the letter. He had looked at it on the road. Hoping it would give him some inspiration. Instead of feeling inspired, he felt doubt. Doubt it would even work, doubt it would lead him anywhere. He wanted to give up, he'd thought about it a couple times. He looked at the letter and something about it wouldn't let him. It held a certain pull for him. A pull one person held for him. A pull he feels as he looks in those eyes.

A bed opposite the door where Max stands, a small table a few feet from the bed. A door a few feet off the table, possibly a bathroom, a sink with little counter space to the left off the door. It is small but it is all he would need. Max remembers the words in the letter. "I think you would like it here." He wasn't wrong. Max can see the questions on his face. How is he here? How did he get here? Max is reaching into his back right pocket, pulling out the letter. Holding it in his hand. It had been like a life raft for him, keeping him afloat, in the months before it felt like he had been drowning. Waking up in the middle of the night with just him in bed, going to school, trying to keep his mind busy. It only worked if he let it and it rarely did. Yes, he was out there but could he live with that? Tossing the letter, landing on the bed to his right. 

"How did you find me?" Standing across from Max hands in his pockets. Max is swallowing hard at the sound of his voice. This answer he knew he wasn't going to like. But he'd had few options. Few people supported the relationship he had with Iago, fewer would support the idea he had. There was one person he thought might be able to help him. "Berta." She had seen Iago days before the robbery and had not heard from him. When she saw Max had, it was a relief to her like it had been to Max. He was alive. It was the question she had been asking herself for months. It was a question Max didn't have to ask himself. 

Iago's hands coming out of his pockets, turning toward the small kitchen. He's upset, beyond words upset. Iago had never wanted to get his mother involved. Max and Berta were the two people he had wanted to keep out of it. She was the one person he knew that would do anything to help him find her son. He just didnt like the way she would have to go about it. Use some of the contacts she had made in jail. Not all of them were from Barcelona. They had been able to help her track it, trace the letter back. Max didn't like she had to do this or that it was his name on the envelope. She didnt either but it was the only lead they had. It would save him time in having to ask around and money traveling to find out where. 

"She gave you the money to come here." Iago has stopped moving. He has been thinking along the same lines. Max knew he wouldn't like that part either. "She gave me some, I covered the rest." Max is nervous telling him this. He hadn't saved a lot but it was enough with Berta's money. Berta gave it to him because he was good to her son. But it wasn't the reason for him feeling nervous, it was Berta becoming more invested than Iago had wanted her to be. It was the last thing he wanted. "Iago, you need to come back." This is the main reason he is here. Saying his name is sending a thrill through Max. Iago is turning around slowly. There is pain on his face that Max would even ask. "I can't do that. You know what would happen if I did." The sentence would be longer than it would have been had he stayed. 

Max can hear how resolute he is. How final. He can see it in his eyes, he can feel it. The months Iago has had alone has made the decision even more solid. They had talked about his jail time before he had left, how much time he could get. "Max, I'm," Max is shaking his head, cutting him off. Max slowly bending down to the bed, slumping over as he sits. Jail wasn't even a possibility for him. "I don't want to make things worse for you." Iago argues. Max didn't realize Iago is sitting beside him. 

Does he hear himself? Max is looking over at him. What can be worse than this? They have been apart for 2 months but it may as well have been 2 years. Wasn't it him who said he wanted to see Max everyday. "You would rather be here," What feels like a world away from Max "than be in jail and have me come see you?" Max is hurt at this. Iago is looking at Max surprised Max would say it. Max has been too numb with what Iago had done to think about it as an option before "I don't want you throwing your life away." Max is shaking his head. Thats what he hadn't been doing the last 2 months, wasting his life? "It would be my choice, Iago." Max argues, his voice raised slightly in anger. He knows he's supposed to be calm but he doesn't feel calm inside. Iago doesn't want Max making that big of a choice for himself, not with the hopes of becoming a doctor. 

Max is standing up. "Max, please." Iago is begging Max to see this the way he does but he can't. In his plea, Iago took Max's hand. When Iago was protesting in the kitchen, it wasn't pain that Max would ask, it was pain in having to deny him. He had been fighting himself, just like he was a minute ago. Iago had a fight in his eyes, wanting to be where he is so he wouldn't put Max at risk or wanting the jail time because at least they would be this close again. 

They'd fought before. Fought with each other, fought for each other, fought to protect each other. Max had shown Iago what he was worth to him when he went up against Clara and Beni when they were first together. Max is showing him what he is still worth. Feeling Iago's hand, it is something he has wanted for months. Everything in him feels Iago's hand on his. "I would come visit you." Iago's face changing to pain again. Max used would because Max knows there's no changing his mind. 

I would come see you because I love you. Max says silently, he knows there's no point in saying it. His breathe catching in his throat. It is true. As impossible as the situation has been, stopping would have been too hard. Iago is bringing his other hand up, it is coming towards Max's face. Max had made a promise to himself when he came in. He wasn't going to kiss him. It would lead to more and as much as he wants that, it would only lead to more heartbreak. Max is backing away, releasing Iago's hand. Iago wants to show him he loves him but it wouldn't be a promise. Not the one Max needs him to make. 

Please. Max silently begs. He's looking into Iago's eyes. Max can feel the weight on his chest as he turns. This would be reality for him. What the road ahead would look like for him. What the last two months have been. Fighting what he felt when he first read the letter. He doesn't want Iago to see it. The tears. He knows the weight of what it took for Iago to write it. He left it on Iago's bed. He wouldn't need it. Not for what lie ahead for him. This will be the last time he will see him. The weight on his chest heavier.


End file.
